The Eddy Series by Amethyst Jackson
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Edward compra para Bella um gatinho, e ele não gosta muito de Jacob. O caos se instala.
1. Edward e o Gatinho

**The Eddy Series**

**Autora:** **Amethyst Jackson** ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 252097/ Amethyst_Jackson )

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Categoria:** Humor

**Classificação:** Livre

**Sinopse: **_Edward compra para Bella um gatinho, e ele não gosta muito de Jacob. O caos se instala._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Essa história pertence à **Amethyst Jackson****, **os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a mim pertence a tradução!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Edward e o Gatinho<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava esperando por Edward. Ele prometeu vir hoje, antes de Charlie chegar em casa do trabalho, e não é como se ele costumasse se atrasar. Eu tinha arranjado para nós sobras para o jantar, simplesmente para que eu pudesse dedicar todo este pedaço de tempo para o meu namorado vampiro, e ele tinha SUMIDO.

Uma batida na porta me surpreendeu. Edward não se incomodava com a porta quando eu estava sozinha na casa - quem poderia ser?

Mas, não, era Edward na porta, sorrindo como se tivesse um segredo e praticamente pulando com entusiasmo, como se Alice tivesse roubado seu corpo.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Ele disse alegremente. Eu então percebi que suas mãos estavam atrás das suas costas, e estreitei os olhos, desconfiada.

"Uma surpresa?"

Ele revirou os olhos para o meu tom cauteloso. "Você vai gostar desta, eu prometo. Simplesmente feche seus olhos por um momento, por favor?"

Eu suspirei e fiz o que ele pediu. Ouvi um estranho som de chiado e quase dei uma espiada, mas eu sabia que Edward me pegaria. Finalmente, ele pareceu satisfeito. "Tudo bem. Pode abrir".

Eu abri e fui recebida com a _última_ coisa que eu esperava ver.

Conhecendo Edward, eu teria encontrado um Porsche estacionado na frente da minha casa, ou alguma jóia extravagante em suas mãos - mas não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Era... era...

... Um _gatinho_.

Um gatinho, como em, pequenino, quatro patas, fofo, laranja, uma criatura de grandes olhos ronronando, olhando para mim com a cara mais adorável conhecida no universo. Sentado perfeitamente reto nas mãos de Edward, observando-me com curiosidade.

Eu gemi.

"Edward!" Eu suspirei, "Você não percebe ao que acabou de condenar este animal ao trazê-lo para _mim_? Você não estava prestando atenção quando eu lhe contei sobre o cemitério do meu peixinho?"

Ele riu. "Relaxe, Bella. Ele pode ficar conosco se é com isso que você está preocupada".

Eu suspirei, vendo a esperança em seus olhos, olhos que eram quase exatamente do mesmo tom dourado dos do gatinho. "Tem certeza que ele não será comido na sua casa?"

Ele esticou os braços para passar o gatinho para mim. "Ninguém se incomodaria. Ele não serviria nem mesmo para um lanche".

Relutantemente, peguei o gatinho em meus braços. Ele pareceu feliz de estar de volta em mãos quentes e se aconchegou contente no meu peito. Eu sabia então que eu tinha perdido.

"Maldição." Eu resmunguei. "Ele é adorável".

Edward riu. "Você vai ficar com ele, então?"

O gatinho ronronou feliz para mim, esfregando seu nariz no meu queixo. "Eu realmente não tenho uma escolha, eu acho. Mas eu não tenho nada do que preciso para cuidar dele..."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu não te compraria um gatinho e não a ajudaria a cuidar dele. Ele tomou todas as suas vacinas e eu tenho tudo que você precisa no carro".

Balancei minha cabeça e entrei na sala de estar, o gato ainda na mão, e me sentei no sofá. Edward me seguiu, ainda radiante com o seu triunfo.

"O que na Terra possuiu você para me dar um gatinho, afinal?" Eu perguntei.

Edward sentou ao meu lado e viu o gatinho começar a rastejar para o meu ombro com absoluta satisfação. "Bem, você parece com a intenção de se tornar vampira, e você nunca teve realmente um animal de estimação, então eu pensei que era uma experiência humana que devemos alcançar".

O gatinho já tinha feito o seu caminho através dos meus ombros, para o meu colo, e agora estava golpeando hesitantemente o joelho de Edward. Ele sorriu com carinho para o gato e cuidadosamente acariciou sua cabeça peluda.

"Então... você já aceitou a ideia de eu me transformar em vampira então?" Eu perguntei, nunca perdendo a chance de pressioná-lo pelo que eu queria.

Ele suspirou. "Eu sei que_ eu_ não posso mudar sua decisão. Então... suponho que sim".

Sua boca estava torcida para baixo em uma careta, mas eu sorri triunfante. Ele atirou-me um olhar de pura irritação e voltou sua atenção para a bolinha de pêlo feliz entre nós.

"Ele ainda precisa de um nome, você sabe." Edward disse. "Eu achei que você preferiria escolher".

Levantei o gatinho e o virei para mim, avaliando seu rosto peludo enquanto ele me observava com impaciência e confusão - um olhar que eu conhecia muito bem, e foi então que me veio o nome.

"Acho que vou chamá-lo de Eddy".

"_Eddy_?" Edward disse, incrédulo. "_Por quê_?_"_

"Bem, seria confuso se eu o chamasse de Edward, não seria?" Eu disse inocentemente.

Sua resposta foi um grunhido que enviou Eddy correndo de volta para o meu colo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT -** Essa é uma das fics "levinhas" mais brizadas e legais ue já li. Espero que gostem, ela tem 3 capítulos, e eu resolvi postar como bônus pelas reviews de Waiting For Dr. Right, espero que gostem e que deixem reviews por favor, até o próximo. beijinhos ;D

_**Lary Reeden**_


	2. Cães e Gatos

**The Eddy Series**

**Sinopse: **_Edward compra para Bella um gatinho, e ele não gosta muito de Jacob. O caos se instala._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Essa história pertence à **Amethyst Jackson****, **os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a mim pertence a tradução! Beta Ju Martinhão.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Cães e Gatos<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava tendo um dia lindo com o meu namorado vampiro e melhor amigo lobisomen – os dois estavam _finalmente_ se dando bem, graças ao imprinting de Jacob por Leah Clearwater (que também era uma lobisomen, curiosamente) e, assim, efetivamente, efetivamente _me _superando. Edward não tinha muitos problemas com Jacob, uma vez que ele não tinha motivos para ter ciúmes, embora Jacob ainda mantivesse sua aversão natural a Edward.

No entanto, eles estavam tentando, e então eu saí para a floresta com os dois e uma outra criatura: o meu novo gatinho, a ideia de Edward de um bom presente de aniversário. Eu estava espantada com a sua estupidez em me colocar no comando de qualquer criatura viva quando eu não conseguia _me _manter viva, mas ele jurou que Alice não tinha visto o gatinho morrendo em um futuro próximo.

E como eu _poderia_ resistir à adorável bolinha de pêlo laranja, especialmente quando ele ronronava para mim das mãos de Edward? E eu sabia, não importa o que Edward dissesse, que ele queria o gatinho tanto quanto eu – ele mimava o gatinho mais do que ele_ me_ mimava.

Atualmente, Edward estava movendo seus dedos brilhando, lançado pontos de luz por todas as direções, o que o gatinho (chamado Eddy, para irritar meu namorado vampiro) perseguia avidamente. Jacob estava sentado seguramente a alguns metros de distância, olhando de soslaio para o gatinho.

"Qual é o problema, Jake?" Eu perguntei, afastando meus olhos de Edward e das palhaçadas do Eddy.

"É tão... tão..."

"Felino?" Eu forneci prestativamente, enquanto ele mudava seu olhar do gatinho para mim.

"Sim." Ele disse, tristemente. "Por que você comprou um gato, afinal? Um filhote de cachorro teria sido muito melhor".

"Eu não gosto de cães." Edward disse sem rodeios, deixando cair a mão quando Eddy se cansou da brincadeira. Eu o peguei e o segurei para Jake, sentindo todo o corpo dele vibrar enquanto ele ronronava.

"Dê a ele uma chance." Eu disse, plantando-o no colo de Jacob. "Ele é muito amigável".

Jacob estendeu a mão para que o gato farejasse, o que talvez tenha sido o seu primeiro erro. Uma vez que Eddy registrou seu cheiro, ele tomou uma aversão imediata de Jacob, evidentemente – com um silvo e seus pêlos arrepiando, ele cavou suas garras com pleno vigor na palma da mão de Jacob.

"Aaaaii!" Jacob gritou e sacudiu o gato para longe, fazendo-o voar. Ele aterrissou graciosamente, mas continuou silvando para Jake. Antes que eu pudesse reagir - e enquanto Edward estava rindo inutilmente, Jacob se transformou e perseguiu o gatinho.

Eu gritei em alarme, observando a bolinha laranja correndo através do campo. Eu sabia que Jacob poderia pegar meu gatinho facilmente, e eu estava preocupada com a segurança dele - mas Jake evidentemente não queria causar nenhum dano a ele. Ele causou, no entanto, perseguindo a pobre criatura para a borda da floresta, onde Eddy escalou uma árvore e pousou em um galho alto, ainda silvando para o meu amigo canino.

Eu rosnei. "JACOB! Não há maneira alguma que eu possa tirá-lo de lá – _por que _você tinha que fazer isso? E agora você não pode se transformar de volta porque você não trouxe calças extras".

A resposta de Jacob foi algo como um latido, mas sua cauda abanou de forma suspeita. Estreitei meus olhos e me preparei para atacá-lo verbalmente um pouco mais, mas uma mão fria no meu ombro me parou.

"Eu vou pegá-lo." Edward disse. Ele me ofereceu um sorriso e disparou para a árvore. Ele subiu tão facilmente - _mais facilmente - _do que seu homônimo tinha subido, e estendeu a mão para pegar a criatura esgotada.

Eddy deu um miado lamentoso e eu podia jurar que ele atirou um olhar em direção a Jacob. Eu pude apenas ouvir a risada suave de Edward.

"Não se preocupe." Ele disse, alto o suficiente para Jacob e eu ouvirmos, "Eu não vou deixar o cachorro chegar perto de você".

Eddy relutantemente pulou para o galho de baixo em direção à mão de Edward esperando. Ele pegou o gatinho com a mesma gentileza excruciante que ele me tratava, e senti meu coração derreter. Ele era tão doce - definitivamente muito doce para um vampiro.

Ouvi um pequeno grunhido ao meu lado e olhei para Jacob. De alguma forma, suas feições caninas conseguiam demonstrar um beicinho. Revirei os olhos.

"Eddy está aqui para ficar, Jacob." Eu disse, e percebi, assim como ele deve ter percebido, o duplo sentido que essas palavras podiam significar. "Eu sei que você não gosta disso, mas... eu realmente sou uma pessoa de gatos, no final".

A resposta de Jacob foi uma pequena bufada quando Edward retornou com o gatinho traumatizado. Eddy ficou tenso e tentou – e falhou - cavar suas garras nas mãos de Edward. O gatinho pareceu um pouco frustrado pela pele de vampiro.

"Aí, agora, Eddy." Eu arrulhei, pegando o gatinho das mãos estendidas de Edward. "O cão será bom com você".

Eddy miou de forma duvidosa.

* * *

><p><strong>NT -** Obrigado pelas reviews. Aqui vai o segundo - Jacob entra em ação. Como dá pra ver foge um pouquinho mais dos livros porque o Jake fica com a Leha. EU morro de rir, gente sério. É Drogas Fortes. Beijinhos, Feliz 2012 e até o último aqui.

Pra quem quiser conhecer o Eddy (gatinho) é só passar na minha comunidade Renesmee Perdidos ou tirar os parenteses deste link.

https(:)(/)lh5(.)googleusercontent(.)com(/)-Z3N9afoxVYU(/)TvuyloaDHZI(/)AAAAAAAAJFI(/)x24quxtL9m4(/)s1000(/)tumblr_lk0xtc9Tsb1qbj8yoo1_500sfsfsfsfpsdpng(.)png

Ele não é uma FOFURA!

_**Lary Reeden**_


	3. A Mente Felina

**The Eddy Series**

**Sinopse: **_Edward compra para Bella um gatinho, e ele não gosta muito de Jacob. O caos se instala._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Essa história pertence à **Amethyst Jackson****, **os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a mim pertence a tradução! Beta Ju Martinhão.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - A Mente Felina<strong>

**Edward PDV**

_Desta vez eu vou pegá-lo. E ele nem sequer me verá chegando!_

Sorri sozinho dos pensamentos ingênuos do meu homônimo. Atrás de onde eu estava sentado no sofá da sala de Bella, eu ouvi o mais fraco dos rosnados, inaudível aos ouvidos humanos, enquanto a criatura se preparava para atacar.

Em um instante, eu o tinha em minhas mãos, com suas garras espalmadas para me atacar. O gatinho laranja de olhos azuis rosnou para mim em frustração.

_Como ele_ faz _isso?_

"Eu não sou tão fácil de assustar como a sua senhora." Eu ri, colocando a bolinha de pêlos no meu estômago. Ele tentou me arranhar, sem sucesso, e acabou desistindo e deitando-se aborrecido.

Ouvi Bella se aproximando e olhei para cima a tempo de ver seu rosto se derreter em uma expressão estranha e sonhadora. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela e ela corou.

"Vejo que vocês dois têm uma ligação." Ela disse, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao pacote de gato e eu. Eddy olhou para ela de onde sua cabeça repousava sobre suas patas.

"Não exatamente. Ele estava tentando me atacar novamente".

"Eddy!" Bella advertiu, ajoelhando-se no chão para colocar-se cara a cara com o gatinho. "Por que você quer atacar seu papai? Hmm?"

_Papai_ ? Eddy mentalmente ridicularizou enquanto claramente olhava para ela. Eu ri de novo.

"Ele faz isso porque ele gosta do desafio. Você e Charlie são alvos fáceis, com seus lentos reflexos humanos".

Bella sorriu e começou a acariciar Eddy em seus lugares favoritos, ele ronronou satisfeito. "Talvez ele simplesmente goste mais de mim".

"Bem, ele gosta." Eu concordei, "Mas não é por isso que ele me ataca".

Bella franziu a testa para mim. "E como você sabe?"

"Eu posso ouvir os pensamentos dele".

Bella parou de acariciar Eddy, que olhou para mim assustado. _Você pode O QUE?_ Eddy pensou, enquanto Bella falava precisamente as mesmas palavras. Eu ri.

"Gatos são criaturas muito inteligentes." Expliquei. "Eles entendem a linguagem humana e são capazes de usá-la em suas mentes - eles simplesmente não têm as ferramentas físicas para se comunicar verbalmente".

Bella ficou boquiaberta para mim. "Então ele pode entender o que estamos dizendo?"

_Claro que posso, idiota_. Eu suprimi uma risadinha. "Sim, ele pode".

Ela sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e sorriu para mim. "O que ele pensa de _você _então?"

Retomei o trabalho de Bella de acariciar o gatinho, mandando-o de volta em uma névoa ronronante e o deixando infinitamente mais benevolente comigo do que ele tinha estado a um momento atrás. "Bem, gatos são muito parecidos com crianças - eles reconhecem as palavras, mas falta-lhes a capacidade de entender um monte de conceitos. Eddy sabe que eu sou diferente dos outros seres humanos, mas ele não entende por que ou como".

Bella sorriu. "Então Jacob deve tê-lo realmente o assustado".

Eu bufei. "O cão-humano? Sim, Eddy não confia nele, em nada. Ele acha que você deveria ficar longe dele. Em parte para a sua proteção, e em parte por causa do cheiro".

"Aham, isso soa familiar." Bella disse secamente. "Então, o que ele pensa de mim?"

Eu sorri para mim mesmo, sendo capaz de ler na mente de Eddy o afeto genuíno que ele tem pela sua dona. "No geral, você é a sua favorita. Ele acha que suas tendências humanas são ridículas, é claro, mas você o alimenta bem e o acaricia, e você é quente, e você o deixa dormir em sua cama. Ele está muito feliz com você".

Bella bufou estranhamente. "Isso também soa estranhamente familiar".

Eu ri animadamente e puxei Bella até que ela estava ao meu lado no sofá, momentaneamente desalojando e desapontando o gato previamente bem-humorado.

"Você é bonita e quente." Eu concordei, esfregando meu nariz em seu pescoço, "E eu _gosto _de ser autorizado a dormir na sua cama. Mas espero que eu seja capaz de manter uma argumentação mais elevada que o gato".

Bella riu e eu não pude resistir a beijá-la. Eddy saltou para as costas do sofá para escapar ileso das nossas palhaçadas.

_Seres humanos estúpidos_, ele resmungou, e eu estava preocupado demais para rir da ironia.

* * *

><p><strong>NT-** LOL mil vezes diz se não é uma das fics mais comédia que já leu. Esse Eddy me MATA! Infelizmente esse é o último. Mas fic de olho que em breve postaei novas One-shots, algumas hot, para quem gosta. Fico por aqui bubu.

Pra quem quiser conhecer o Eddy (gatinho) é só passar na minha comunidade Renesmee Perdidos ou tirar os parenteses deste link.

https(:)(/)lh5(.)googleusercontent(.)com(/)-Z3N9afoxVYU(/)TvuyloaDHZI(/)AAAAAAAAJFI(/)x24quxtL9m4(/)s1000(/)tumblr_lk0xtc9Tsb1qbj8yoo1_500sfsfsfsfpsdpng(.)png

Ou aqui no perfil do FF tem o link sem os espaços e tal.

Beijos, obrigado por acompanhar e comentar, deixe sua última review por nosso Eddy *-*

**Lary Reeden**


End file.
